In Which Donkeys are Involved
by Lady Reena
Summary: Pretty short, wierd fic. Read. Review. Please. response to a challange.


  
THIS STORY IS A RESPONSE TO A CHALLENGE PROPOSED BY LA DAMA DEL POLLO. (go see her profile to enter yourself.) The Story has to contain: One mad cow, wizards playing MASH, someone jumping off a cliff and surviving, and Dumbledore doing the polka.   
** 

In Which Wild Donkeys are Involved   
by Lady Reena   
***   
One day Potter was in his dorm. His buddy Ron Weasly was with him. They had the day off from classes because it was Valentine's day. Niether Potter nor Weasly had a valentine, so they were sitting on the floor playing Uno.   
" I win!! Again!" Weasly shouted.   
Potter was getting sick of being defeated. He sighed and put down his hand.   
"I'm BOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEED," he whined like a 2 year old girl. "Let's go DOOOOO somethiiiiinggg."   
Weasly grimaced at the sound of Potter's whiny voice. Then he said, "You're just sick of being beaten. But let's go anyways."   
They left and headed down to the Great Hall. As they neared, they heard very loud music coming from inside.   
"A party?" Weasly inquired, confused.   
Potter shook his head. "I never knew anyting about a party." They entered the Great Hall- and their eyes popped open. You know, like in cartoons.   
"Woah," Weasly said. It was an interesting sight- Dumbledore, McGonagall, Peeves and Snape were all doing the polka!! Snape spotted them. Potter tensed, expecting to be yelled at.   
But no. "Want to join us, boys?" Snape said.   
Potter gave Weasly a 'is he for real?' look. "Uh, no." he said outloud.   
Snape shrugged. "Suit yourself." He polkad away.   
"Let's go outside," Potter muttered to Weasly. Weasly nodded.   
Once outside, they spotted a very large tree with a fat trunk. They went to sit under it. "Ah, peace and quiet," Weasly said.   
He has spoken too soon.   
_ "WHAT!! MALFOY????! EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"_ screeched a voice from the other side of the tree.   
They went to go see who it was. It was Hermione Granger and Ron's brothers, Fred and George. Weasly's brothers were laughing uncontrollably like maniaks- Granger's face was beet red in anger.   
"Hiya, Harry and Ron!!" laughed Fred. "Granger here is gonna marry Draco Malfoy! Hee Hee Hee!!"   
"Oh, I KNEW I shouldn't have shown them how to play MASH!" Granger wailed.   
Potter and Weasly exchanged a Look. "MASH? I've never heard of that," said Weasly. "Have you?" he said to Potter.   
Potter nodded. "I'll teach you," he said.   
Just then, a herd of wild donkeys came running down to the hill where they were at. "Donkeys?" Potter said, confused. Then like an idiot he walked right in the path of the wild donkeys and reached out his hands as if to touch them. They were coming closer and closer.   
"POTTER!! You MORON!! Get back here!!" George yelled.   
"I just want to feel them to see if they're real," Potter explained as they came even closer.   
"POTTER!! Yer gonna get bulldozed! Creamed! Clobbered! Cried uncle! . . ." (ok, u get the point.)   
"No I won't cuz I'm invinsible!" Potter cried. Then, "YAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they heard as Potter got thrown in the air from the force of the donkeys.   
"That idiot," Granger said as they watched Potter being tossed around in the moving herd. They retured to their MASH game.   
Meanwhile, Potter had landed on one of the big donkeys and was hanging on for dear life. He couldn't see where he was going. After a minute or two, he felt himself falling. . . down down down he went. He dared to look down.   
A cliff!! Potter scremed in terror. He was on the back of a donkey falling off a cliff! His scream frightened the donkey and he was thrown off. Now he was falling by himself!   
Potter reached the bottom and bounced off. Now he was flying at a few hundred miles upward!! He landed at the top of the cliff. That was fun!! he thought!! So he jumped off again, and bounced up again.   
Wow! This is cool! he thought. He jumped agiain. This time, as he neared the ground, he saw a mad cow at the bottom, eating something. Oh, he'll move when he sees me coming, Potter thought carelessly.   
He did. When Potter hit the ground, he stayed there. Uh oh!! Potter was dead!!!   
Nearby, the mad cow stared at Potter's dead figure, chomping on the huge spring that had been shooting Potter back into the air. 

END__

_EXPLANATION. Don't ask. just review._


End file.
